Pilot
"Pilot" — pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Jego premiera w Stanach Zjednoczonych odbyła się 23 października 2011 roku na kanale ABC, a w Polsce 8 lipca 2012 na kanale Fox Polska. Streszczenie Opis Szczegółowe streszczenie Kraina Pozbawiona Magii Henry Mills - dziesięcioletni chłopiec, pochodzący z miasteczka zwanego Storybrooke - jedzie autobusem w Bostonie. Nie wiadomo, gdzie są jego opiekunowie, ani dlaczego zdecydował się na tak długą podróż w samotności. Przegląda książkę z baśniami, zatytuowaną "Dawno, dawno temu" - z pozoru wygląda to na zwyczają lekturę z różnymi, znanymi już dobrze historiami. Aczkolwiek na pytanie o książkę, Henry oznajmia, iż nie jest ona taka normalna. thumb|Emma na "randce w ciemno" Tymczasem Emma Swan w wieczór swoich dwudziestych ósmych urodzin udaje się na "randkę w ciemno" z niejakim Ryanem w tutejszej restauracji. Początkowo wszystko przebiega w jak najwyższym porządku - w międzyczasie dowiadujemy się, iż Emma została w młodości osierocona. Nagle kobieta przechytrza Ryana - jak się okazuje, mężczyzna przez cały czas ją okłamywał. W rzeczywistości ma żonę oraz dzieci, spędził także kilka ładnych lat w więzieniu. Emma odgryza mu się, narzekając na to, że odwdzięcza się małżonce za kaucję, umawiając się na randki z innymi. Ryan ucieka z restauracji - dochodzi tylko do auta, bowiem Swan unieruchamia go i pozbawia przytomności. thumb|left|Emma poznaje Henry'ego Jakiś czas później, zmęczona wrażeniami Emma wraca do swojego mieszkania. Tam zapala świeczkę na niewielkim torcie, myśląc nad życzeniem - ostatecznie prosi o to, by nie być samotna w dzień urodzin. Nieoczekiwanie słyszy dzwonek do drzwi - w progu stoi Henry, oznajmiając, iż jest jej synem. Jak się okazuje, wszystko układa się w jedną, spójną całość. Emma prawie jedenaście lat temu przebywała w więzieniu za kradzież - tam także dowiedziała się, iż oczekuje dziecka. Wiedząc, iż nie będzie potrafiła go wychować, jak należy, oddała nowo narodzonego chłopca do anonimowej adopcji. Henry opowiada jej o Mrocznej Klątwie, ciążącej nad Storybrooke - miejscowością, w której żyją postacie z baśni pod innymi tożsamościami. Nie pamiętają one dawnego życia, żyją w iluzji, a za Złą Królową, odpowiedzialną za rzekome kłopoty, jest jego adopcyjna matka i jednocześnie burmistrzyni - Regina Mills. Emma nie wierzy w to wszystko, sugerując się "super mocą" wyczuwania kłamstwa. Ostatecznie jednak zgadza się zawieźć syna do domu, nie myśląc nad poznaniem go bliżej. Na miejscu, Henry wzbrania się przed podaniem adresu zamieszkania - na szczęście dla Emmy, napotykają psychologa chłopca, Archie'ego Hoppera. Mężczyzna spacerował wówczas ze swoim dalmatyńczykiem, imieniem Pongo. Podaje on adres Reginy, na pożegnanie upominając Henry'ego, by więcej nie uciekał. Po drodze Henry wspomina, iż mieszkańcy Storybrooke nie mogą opuścić miasta - inaczej dzieją się "złe rzeczy". Mu nic się nie stało ze względu na to, iż musiał tak czy siak wrócić. Rzekomy Archie Hopper w jego mniemaniu jest Jiminym Świerszczem. Na rynku znajduje się także wieża zegarowa - jej wskazówki nie ruszają się, gdyż wszyscy są zamrożeni w czasie. I tak przez dwadzieścia osiem lat. Według chłopca, Emma jest Wybawicielką, córką Śnieżki i Księcia z Bajki. Ostatecznie para dochodzi do rezydencji Reginy - kobieta, zmartwiona przerywa rozmowę z szeryfem Grahamem, biegnąc do syna. Ten oznajmia, iż odnalazł "prawdziwą mamę", po czym wbiega do środka. Regina jest zdumiona widokiem Emmy - mimo wszystko, zachowuje spokój i zaprasza ją na szklankę soku jabłkowego. W budynku, opowiada kobiecie o "obsesji" Henry'ego na punkcie baśni - zaczyna się nawet martwić, że traktuje ją jako wyrodną matkę, nazywając ją "Złą Królową". W rzeczywistości wyznaje, iż chce dla niego jak najlepszej przyszłości. thumb|Wypadek samochodowy Emmy Po krótkim pożegnaniu, Emma wsiada do auta i rusza w drogę powrotną do Bostonu. Zauważa, że Henry zostawił swoją książkę. Rozkojarzona nie zauważa wilka na drodze, przez którego wpada w poślizg i uderza w elegancką tablicę z napisem "Storybrooke", tracąc przytomność. Emma wybudza się nad ranem w areszcie, obok Leroya - mężczyzny pokrytego "mroczną sławą" wśród mieszkańców Storybrooke. Marco - miejscowy stolarz - wpłaca kaucję za Leroya, ze smutkiem mówiąc Emmie, iż on sam nie ma żadnych dzieci. thumb|left|Emma w więzieniu Graham powraca na posterunek - wspomina Emmie, że jej "wypadek" najprawdopodobniej został spowodowany przez działanie alkoholu. Regina przychodzi do środka, zdziwiona zauważając Emmę - ignoruje jednak jej sprawę, wspominając, iż Henry po raz kolejny uciekł z domu. Swan oferuje swoją pomoc - sugeruje przeszukanie komputera w sypialni chłopca. Faktycznie, wpadają na pewne tropy - jak się okazuje, Henry przed wyjazdem do Bostonu korzystał ze strony pomagającej w odszukiwaniu rodziny. Za całość zapłacił z karty kredytowej niejakiej Mary Margaret Blanchard - wychowawczyni w klasie chłopca. Regina i Emma przychodzą do sali lekcyjnej podczas przerwy - podczas rozmowy, burmistrzyni domyśla się, iż to Mary Margaret dała Henry'emu książkę z baśniami, od czego zaczęły się jego "szaleństwa". Pani Blanchard chciała tylko rozwinąć wyobraźnię chłopca. Gdy Regina opuszcza budynek, Mary wspomina Emmie o miejscu, w którym Henry się ukrył - opuszczonym placu zabaw. Swan przychodzi w to właśnie miejsce - faktycznie zastaje swojego biologicznego syna. Oddaje mu książkę, którą zostawił w samochodzie zeszłej nocy - Henry zwierza się jej, że liczył na przywrócenia wszystkim szczęśliwego zakończenia. Na koniec rozmowy dodaje, iż nie jest na Emmę zły za to, że go oddała do adopcji - w końcu chciała dać mu "najlepszą szansę". thumb|Emma z Reginą Emma odprowadza Henry'ego do rezydencji Reginy, gdzie w progu czeka już sama burmistrzyni. Chłopiec wchodzi do środka, natomiast kobieta szybko dziękuje za pomoc i usiłuje zamknąć drzwi. Nim to robi, Emma wyznaje swoje urodzinowe życzenie - by chociaż w tym roku nie być samotna. Gdy wspomina, iż się spełniło, Regina każe jej oddalić od życia Henry'ego, ponieważ porzuciła go i nie miała żadnego wpływu na jego życie. thumb|left|Emma w pensjonacie To wszystko tylko bardziej nakręca Emmę na dłuższy pobyt w Storybrooke - udaje się do tutejszego motelu "U Babci". Poznaje właścicielkę oraz jej kłopotliwą dość wnuczkę, Ruby. Emma wynajmuje jeden z pokoi - w momencie chwycenia klucza, przez Storybrooke przechodzi "dziwna, magiczna fala", a wskazówki na wieży zegarowej zaczynają się poruszać. Na końcu, Emma poznaje ostatnią osobę - pana Golda, właściciela miasteczka. Mężczyzna komplementuje jej imię i opuszcza pensjonat. Kraina Baśni (przeszłość) Obsada Główna *Ginnifer Goodwin jako Śnieżka/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison jako Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla jako Zła Królowa/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas jako Książę z Bajki/David Nolan *Jared S. Gilmore jako Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge jako Jiminy Świerszcz/Archie Hopper *Jamie Dornan jako Szeryf Graham *Robert Carlyle jako Rumpelsztyk/Pan Gold Nawracająca *Tony Amendola jako Geppetto/Marco *Lee Arenberg jako Gburek/Leroy *Beverley Elliott jako Babcia *Meghan Ory jako Czerwony Kapturek/Ruby *Keegan Connor Tracy jako Błękitna Wróżka *Warren Christie jako Ryan *Michael Coleman jako Wesołek *Jakob Davies jako Pinokio *Faustino Di Bauda jako Śpioszek *David Paul Grove jako Mędrek *Jeffrey Kaiser jako Gapcio *Gabe Khouth jako Apsik *Mig Macario jako Nieśmiałek *Cinder jako Pongo Gościnna *Peter Bryant jako strażnik więzienny *James Bamford jako Czarny Rycerz *Tom Pickett jako biskup *Keith Blackman Dallas jako taksówkarz *Darla Fay jako kobieta w busie *Nieznane niemowlę jako Emma Usunięte sceny ;"Poznanie Rumpelsztyka" (scena nr 1) :Strażnik pałacu idzie korytarzem podziemnych lochów, niosąc ze sobą tacę pełną jedzenia, na tyle głośno, że ktoś może go usłyszeć. Idąc dalej, zostaje zatrzymany przez towarzysza pracy - sam niesie mniejszą porcję żywności, mówiąc o tym, co on może z tym zrobić. Mimo wszystko, pierwszy strażnik pozostaje spokojny - w końcu on nie zrobił nic przez ostatnie dwa dni, zatem mogą zakładać, że są bezpieczni. Zostawia jedzenie w celi Rumpelsztyka, który oznajmia, iż "to się zaczyna". ;"Kołyska" (scena nr 9) :W pokoju, zbudowanym dla nienarodzonej jeszcze Emmy, Gburek i Gapcio rozmawiają. Książę wchodzi do pomieszczenia, prosząc ich o odejście - chce porozmawiać ze Śnieżką. ;"Szeryf Reginy" (scena nr 22) :Emma wychodzi z rezydencji Reginy, po odwiezieniu Henry'ego do domu, spotyka przy swoim samochodzie szeryfa Grahama. Mężczyzna radzi jej, by została dzisiaj na noc w "U Babci", gdyż alkohol serwowany przez burmistrzynię zazwyczaj jest bardzo mocny. Emma odmawia i po krótkim teście na obecność alkoholu w organizmie może odjechać. Ciekawostki Notatki produkcyjne *Jest to jedyny odcinek nieposiadający swojej karty tytułowej. Zamiast tego wkroczyły cztery slajdy z opisem obecnej sytuacji w serialu. *W pierwotnym scenariuszu, Emma miała mieć na imię Anna. *Dziecięcy kocyk Emmy można zauważyć na krześle w jej mieszkaniu. *Śnieżka twierdzi, że Zła Królowa zatruła jabłko, ponieważ królewna jest "ładniejsza od niej". Okazuje się to później nieprawdą i nie wiadomo, czemu Śnieżka wysnuła taki wniosek. *Według Josha Dallasa, podczas kręcenia sceny pocałunku wybudzającego Śnieżkę, zaczął padać prawdziwy śnieg. *Numer rejestracyjny samochodu Emmy to 836•M4X. *W pierwotnym scenariuszu, kiedy to trwała debata, jak powstrzymać Złą Królową przed klątwą, Drwal i jego dwoje dzieci, Jaś i Małgosia, mieli szukać zaczarowanego drzewa wraz z Niebieską Wróżką. *Dziecięcy kocyk Emmy został wykonany przez prawdziwą dziewiarkę, Caitlin Ffrench. **Caitlin Ffrench nauczyła także Beverley Elliott, jak robić na drutach, do jej sceny jako Babcia. *W pierwotnym scenariuszu, szeryf Graham był zagorzałym fanem jedzenia tzw. Pixie Sticks i twierdził, że pochodzi z Maine, ale odziedziczył swój akcent po rodzicach. *W pierwotnym scenariuszu, Gąsienica miał krótki epizod jako wygaszacz ekranu Henry'ego. *W pierwotnym scenariuszu, Mary Margaret była zarówno zakonnicą jak i nauczycielką. *W tym odcinku Mary Margaret otrzymuje od swojego ucznia nie jabłko, ale gruszkę. Jest to podkreślenie, jak kobieta nie lubi jabłka. *Książki, które Regina strąciła w klasie Mary Margaret były książkami od biologii. *W pierwotnym scenariuszu, Klątwa nie była czarnym dymem, ale zieloną mgłą. *Książę pierwotnie miał zginąć w pierwszym odcinku. *Cień lampki nocnej Henry'ego ma kształt łabędzia. *Czerwone pasemka Ruby są doczepianymi włosami. *Pan Gold odzyskuje swoje wspomnienia z Zaczarowanego Lasu, słysząc imię Emmy, gdy po raz pierwszy spotykają się w zajeździe "U Babci". *Klucz, który Babcia dała Emmie ma obraz łabędzia. Jest to bezpośrednie nawiązanie do nazwiska Emmy. *Wśród książek widocznych na półce w gabinecie Reginy znajdują się: Szpieg Teda Bella, A Game of Secrets Thomasa Wisemana, A Rule of Proxy Bruce'a Duckera oraz Wolność Jonathana Franzena. *Grająca Śnieżkę Ginnifer Goodwin posiada replikę klucza użytego do zamknięcia Emmy w zaczarowanej szafie. *Szata noszona przez kapłana udzielającego ślubu Śnieżce i Księciu przypomina szaty noszone przez chrześcijańskich diakonów. *Kiedy samochód Emmy wjeżdża do miasta na jednym z trawników widać wiatraczek w kształcie Dzwoneczka - wróżki z Piotrusia Pana. *Zegar na wieży w Storybrooke zatrzymał się na godzinie 8:15. Są to dwie z liczb pojawiających się w Zagubionych. *Ptak, którego wypuszcza Śnieżka to Agapornis, którego kolor został zmieniony na niebieski przy pomocy efektów wizualnych. *Pierścionek noszony przez Reginę został wybrany przez Lanę Parrillę. *W pierwszej wersji scenariusza szeryf Graham przekonuje Emmę, żeby nie wyjeżdżała z miasta po tym, jak wypiła cydr, którym poczęstowała ją Regina. Emma miała jechać prosto do zajazdu i znaleźć książkę Henry'ego w swojej torbie. *Kiedy Archie odchodzi po spotkaniu z Emmą i Henrym, gwiżdże melodię Give a Little Whistle. *Kiedy Śnieżka trzyma ciało księcia, na krześle za nimi widać pluszową myszkę Minnie. *Kiedy Emma budzi się w więzieniu, Leroy gwiżdże Whistle While You Work. Chronologia wydarzeń *W Krainie Pozbawionej Magii wydarzenia następują po retrospekcjach z odcinka Serce tego, który wierzy i Na ratunek Henry'emu i po przybyciu Ingrid do Storybrooke w Zaburzone widzenie, a przed wydarzeniami obecnymi z odcinka Co kochasz najbardziej. *Retrospekcje w Zaczarowanym Lesie występują w różnych miejscach całego czasu. Powiązania odcinków *Otwierające sceny jadącego na koniu Księcia i przebudzającego Śnieżkę są ponownie widoczne w Kraina pozbawiona magii i Zagubiona dziewczyna. *Znaczenie słów Księcia i Śnieżki "Zawsze cię odnajdę" objawia się w odcinku Zakochana Śnieżka. *Oświadczenie Śnieżki, że Zła Królowa "nie jest jest już Królową" odnosi się do scen z odcinka Podstęp ze świerszczem. *Wydarzenia związane z narodzinami Henry'ego są przedstawione w odcinkach Tallahassee oraz Serce tego, który wierzy. *Dziecięcy kocyk Emmy, który jest na krześle w jej bostońskim mieszkaniu, a także był dziergany przez Babcię w retrospekcjach, pojawia się również w odcinku Biegun północny. *"Super moc" Emmy, polegająca na odróżnianiu, kiedy ludzie kłamią, objawia się jeszcze w wielu odcinkach, wliczając Biegun północny i Zła Królowa. *Twierdzenie Śnieżki, że Zła Królowa zatruwa jabłka jest rozważone w odcinku Jabłko jak krew czerwone. *Wydarzenia związane z nabyciem przez Rumpelsztyka mocy widzenia przyszłości są opisane w odcinku Manhattan, a wydarzenia, które doprowadziły do jego uwięzienia w celi zostały przedstawione w odcinku Umowa. *Koncept, że Rumpelsztyk używa imienia dla władzy jest ponownie pokazany w odcinku Królowa Kier. *Rumpelsztyk pierwszy raz spotkał Śnieżkę podczas retrospekcji z odcinka 7:15 rano, a Księcia podczas retrospekcji z odcinka Pasterz. *Powód, dla którego Książę myśli, że jego dzieckiem będzie chłopiec jest ujawniony w odcinku Pani Jeziora. *Śnieżka po raz pierwszy spotkała krasnoludki podczas retrospekcji z odcinka 7:15 rano, a Czerwonego Kapturka i jej Babcię podczas retrospekcji z Na gorącym uczynku. *Śnieżka i Książę pierwszy raz spotkali Jiminy'ego Świerszcza w odcinku Jądro ciemności. *Wydarzenia związane z "zostaniem" - jak sama mówi - Reginy burmistrzem są badane w odcinku Witajcie w Storybrooke. *Kiedy Emma rozbija swój samochód, starając się opuścić Storybrooke, książka Henry'ego traci kilka stron na wietrze. Jedna z nich przedstawia Gąsienicę z Alicji w Krainie Czarów. Kraina Czarów jest przedstawiona w odcinku Zaczarowany kapelusz i Królowa Kier. *Wydarzenia związane z budową Magicznej Szafy przez Geppetta i Pinokia ulegają dalszej analizie w odcinku Nieznajomy. *Scena, kiedy Mary Margaret Blanchard prowadzi swoich uczniów do budowania domków dla ptaków jest ponownie wykorzystana w odcinku Witajcie w Storybrooke. *Sceny porodu Śnieżki, włożenia do szafy Emmy przez Księcia i wykonania przez Złą Królową klątwy są ponownie wykorzystane w odcinkach Nieznajomy i Kraina pozbawiona magii. *Okoliczności związane z odnalezieniem małej Emmy na drodze są wyjaśnione w odcinku Nieznajomy. *Wyjaśnienie, dlaczego w szpitalu w Storybrooke jest obecny John Doe (David Nolan), znajduje się w odcinku Nieznajomy. Wpadki *Podczas randki z Ryanem, na lewym nadgarstku Emmy widać tatuaż w kształcie kwiatu. Kiedy później Emma otwiera drzwi Henry'emu, tatuaż znika. *Regina proponuje Emmie jabłko Honeycrisp. Jednak jabłko, które trzyma w ręce to Red Delicious. *Kiedy Zła królowa przybywa na ślub Śnieżki i Księcia, w zależności od ujęcia goście odwracają wzrok od królowej, bądź patrzą wprost na nią. *Kiedy Emma i Henry spotykają Archie'ego na ulicy, w momencie gdy Emma otwiera i zamyka drzwi samochodu widać odbijających się w nich członków ekipy kręcącej serial. Zobacz też 1x01 Kategoria:Odcinki Dawno, dawno temu‏‎ Kategoria:Odcinki z sezonu 1